Blood Rush
by Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable
Summary: Leon is a new student and gay! When he finds his new roommate things happen. M for rape, gang rape ? , violence, and lemon. That all comes later folks. LeonXCloud
1. Chapter 1

**Couple:** Cloud x Leon

**Rating:** M for rape, gang rape, violence, and lemon. That all comes later folks.

'thoughts'

"speak"

_dreams, flashbacks, and other random stuff_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...I wish it was mine though!!

**Blood Rush**

**Chapter 1**

Leon drove to school, nervous about the day ahead. It was his first day at a new school and he was a little queasy. Once he had arrived at school, he parked his car and went to the office. His nervousness started to go away when he saw the other students. When he reached the office, they gave him a slip of paper for each of his teachers to sign. This was no ordinary high school though. It had dorm rooms and everyone had a partner. He didn't know who his partner was so he decided to ask a person sitting near him in class to make sure that his roommate was not a homophobe. Yes, Leon is gay and he does a very good job at hiding it...sometimes. Anyway, Leon reached his class and went to the teacher.

"Good morning, Squall. Do you go by any other name?"

"Leon."

"Alright then Leon, you may sit wherever you wish."

"Thanks."

'Okay, now where to sit...'

He decided to sit beside of a blonde haired male in the back of the class. When he took his seat, he couldn't help but look over at the other teen. Leon almost fainted right on the spot.

'Oh...he's beautiful. Resisting all temptation to touch.'

He gazed at the other's ivory smooth skin, flawless and soft. His sapphire blue eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through your heart with just one look. His hair, blonde and spiky and last, but not least, his body. His body was toned and strong, something Leon had always wanted from another man. Leon discontinued his gaze when he saw the teen shift in his seat.

'Resisting all temptation to touch. Dammit! I want to touch that skin. I wanna so badly that it hurts! I bet it's very soft, but he's probably not gay. That would be my luck. Man, life sucks. I wonder if he'll talk to me?'

"Hi," he said to the blonde.

The blonde looked over and blue met gray for a moment.

"Hello, are you new here?" his deep voice asked kindly, a small smile tracing his lips.

"Yeah, hey, I have a question, do you know anything about my room mate?"

"I don't know, let me see your schedule," he asked as he held out his hand.

"Here you go," Leon said as he handed his schedule over to the other, their hands brushing against each other briefly.

Leon tried to hide the blush but all attempts failed. The other male smiled at Leon and looked over the sheet.

_Roommate: Cloud Strife; Room 316_

"Yeah, I know who you're room mate is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh? You're Cloud Strife?"

"Yes, I am. Hmm? You look surprised. Something wrong?"

'Oh man! I hope I don't end up molesting him! Or anything else...eep. Why did I have to be a partner to a hot straight guy?! Oh cruel world!'

"No! Nothing's wrong! It's just very ironic. Anyway, my name's Squall Leonhart. Call me Leon."

"Okay, Leon. Nice to meet you. It gets kinda lonely up there anyway ever since..."

Leon noticed how Cloud trailed off the last sentence.

"Ever since what?"

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it."

The brunette shrugged it off and got up as the bell rang. Cloud stood up as well and motioned for Leon to follow him. Leon did so and walked to his next class with the blonde. After the day was over, Leon met up with Cloud at the cafeteria.

"So, where's our room at?"

"All the way over there. By the condemned gym."

"Condemned gym?"

"Yea, there is a gym and a locker room that is condemned. They're going to tear it down eventually."

Leon nodded and followed Cloud into the building and up the stairs. The building had three floors and their room was on the top floor. When Cloud opened the door, the room was bigger than he ever imagined. It was almost like a small house squeezed into a dorm room. There were two rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom, which was pretty big. Leon set his stuff down on his bed and walked around the place.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing."

Cloud chuckled slightly at the brunette's answer. Leon came back into the room and sat down upon his bed.

"Thanks for showing me around the place Cloud."

"No problem. Besides, you probably wouldn't have been able to find the place if I hadn't have shown you."

Leon laughed slightly and gazed at the blonde again. Cloud smiled at him and turned his head away. Leon stood up and placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, who winced a little. Leon immediately removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Nothing, just hurt my shoulder in gym."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to take a shower. So I'll be there if you need me."

"Okay."

Leon smiled at him again and made his way for the shower.

'I can never let Leon know how I got hurt. He'd probably leave me if he knew and I don't want that. Wait...why did I just say that? Like it would matter if he left me or not. He's probably not even gay.'

Cloud jumped lightly when he heard a knock on the door, jerking him from his thoughts. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a tall, silver haired man staring down at him.

'Oh no.'

"Hello, my pet."

"What are you doing here? And don't call me that! I'm no longer yours."

"I'm here to see your new room mate. Where is he?"

"He's in the shower. Why do you care anyways?"

Sephpiroth glared at Cloud and backed him up against the wall.

"You're a little low in this relationship to be mouthing off. Or do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Cloud remembered the last time Sephiroth had done this. The pain still fresh in his mind. Sephiroth smiled at the blonde's pained expression.

"You don't want that, now do you?" he said seductively as he firmly held Cloud against the wall.

"Sephiroth, please no," Cloud whimpered.

"Oh, come now, Cloud. You know you want this," he said in a low tone and pushed himself against Cloud, touching him in his lower region.

"No! Sephiroth, please!"

Suddenly, another male came into view. He could hear Cloud talking while he was in the shower. Leon thought he was just talking to a friend; obviously not. When he heard Cloud scream "No", he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go check it out.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! Get out of here! NOW!!!"

Sephiroth looked back and saw a brunette standing with a towel around his waist.

"Can I help you?" Sephiroth asked menacingly.

"Yeah, get off of him you bastard!" Leon screamed as he grabbed the silver haired man's shoulder and flung him back, throwing him into the floor. Sephiroth got up, a small stream of blood coming from his nose.

"This isn't over yet. I'll be back," Sephiroth said as he stormed out of the room.

Leon closed the door and locked it, then turned his attention to the blonde sitting on the floor. Cloud was trembling, and his eyes were wide with fear. Small tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Leon, who was on his knees in front of him. Leon lifted his hand and put it lightly on Cloud's cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed.

"Hey, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Cloud could only shake his head no.

"Thank God. It's okay. You're alright now. I'm here," Leon whispered comfortingly and wrapped his arms around Cloud's fragile body.

Cloud suddenly broke down and held onto Leon as if he were his last lifeline. His sobs echoed throughout the room, racking his body with shakes and cries. Leon rubbed Cloud's back gently and rocked him back and forth, like a mother would a small child. Cloud had no idea why he broke down in Leon's arms. He just felt like he was safe with the brunette near him.

"Shhh, it's okay Cloud. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you."

'How could someone do this to him? He's so kind and gentle. He didn't deserve this, any of what that man did to him. Who was that guy anyway? Maybe I should ask Cloud...but I'll do that later. I'll let him calm down first. Man, what a day.'

Cloud had calmed down after about 5 minutes of crying. He had noticed that Leon had never left his side.

'What a great person. He barely knows me and he stayed with me. Unlike my last room mate who...NO! I'm not going to think about it!'

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I'm such a crybaby."

Leon laughed slightly.

"You're not a crybaby. I would've done the same thing."

Now it was Cloud who began to laugh.

'Ya know...I was dreading having a new roommate. But now, well, I'm glad I have him.'

**Chapter 1 End**

Well, MidnightsFantasy is letting me take over this fan-fiction. Hope you people like and I will put my own take of the story, later chapters. So please review it. Love ya!

Sakura Akatsuki Unstopable


	2. Chapter 2

Couple: Cloud x Leon

**Couple:** Cloud x Leon

**Rating:** M for rape, gang rape(?), violence, and lemon and language. That all comes later folks.

'thoughts'

"speak"

_dreams, flashbacks, and other random stuff_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

**Blood Rush**

**Chapter 2**

Cloud finally calmed down and fell asleep in Leon's arms. The blonde couldn't help. His encounter with Sephiroth drained him from his energy mental, physically and emotionally. Being a nice roommate that he is, Leon pick up the blonde boy, bridal style, and went to his (cloud's) room. He laid him down on his bed and put the bed covers over him. Leon stroked his hair lightly so he wouldn't wake up, and smiled sadly. After a few minutes Leon got up and walked out of his room so he could some sleep without his presents there. Once he closed the door to cloud's room, he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

He sighed while getting a glass from the cabinet and getting some water out of the water dispenser. Another sigh escaped his lips showing concern for the spiky blonde boy.

'How could anyone do that to Cloud?' he thought while drinking his glass of water. He continued with his thoughts while his feet dragged him to his room without realizing it at all. He got out of his thoughts and looked around. I guess his body is telling him that he need to unpack all of his stuff. He let out a frustrated sigh since he didn't want to unpack his stuff, It was say 4:00. Then a small gust of wind came by his window, his sensitive area started to feel abnormally cold, he looked down his eyes were wide cause he just realize that he was still in his towel. He quickly went through his stuff to find his clothes and changed quickly as possible since it was getting cold even though he closed the window before he looked for his clothes. Leon only had on were his pajama bottoms. He walked in to his room than he scratched his head thinking what to do first.

"Well I guess I should start putting my clothes in the drawers." He said to him self. So he started to put his stuff away. After 5 and half-hours he finally finished. He set up everything like his TV, his game station like the Wii and playstation 3 (**A/N I don't own the PS3 and the Wii they belong to Sony and Nintendo.) **His dowers fill with his clothes, his closet fill with jackets and empty boxes and suitcases. He even too the time to arrange his room clean it up a sorta decorated it as well it wasn't much just a few posters of his favorite shows and bands that he like.

'What time is it?' he questioned himself. He looked over to his alarm clock to check the time.

'Wow? It's already 9:30 p.m.' He answered his own question from before. ' Well better get to bed I do have school tomorrow." He thought while yawning. He walked to his bed and lied down. He stared at he ceiling for a few minutes before he knew his eyelids became heavy than just fell asleep.

Cloud stirred in his sleep and started to sweat. Than he shot up with his eyes wide open. His breaths shorten and he curled himself to a ball and started to cry a bit, his is scared. He didn't that to happen to the brunet even though he just met him.

_: Dream Sequence:_

_Cloud woke up only to find himself chained by the hands and feet so that he wouldn't get away._

' _Who sick idea was this?' Cloud thought to himself. When he looked to find himself naked, he started to freak out a bit. ' What the HELL!!' he yelled in his mind._

_Than a sliver hair figure came into the room. "How my little doll doing??" the sliver asked huskily._

"_Sephiroth…" Cloud growled.._

"_Awww.. What's wrong my little??" he asked again mockingly. Cloud only glared at him that was the only thing can do. _

"_Come on? Don't look at me like that." He said sternly while slowly walking towards him. Sephiroth stood in front of him smirking mockingly towards the young blonde. Cloud couldn't bare to look at him any further since he is afraid what he was going to do next._

"_Tell me what is precious to you Cloud?" Sephiroth smirked evilly while touching his body in inappropriate places. Cloud tried his damnest to not moan at Sephiroth's touches. He hated his touches it made him feel unwanted afterwards and he didn't want that feeling, not again and not ever since he met Leon._

"_Come on Cloud tell me??" He asked again but with a little more sternness into his voice._

"_CLOUD!!" _

_Cloud heard someone yell his name._

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Cloud knew that voice, it was Leon trying to save him from Sephiroth. " LEON!! IN HERE!!" Cloud yelled for him._

"_So that who you cherish the most." Sephiroth said answering his own question. Than the door slammed open to revile Leon with his gunblade in hand. _

"_Let him go you sick bastard!" Leon yelled._

"_Maybe if you beat me." Sephiroth said calmly while grabbing his own sword._

_Leon went to his fighting stance and said, "Fine, lets' see who is better."_

"_Leon! No, he his to powerful!" Cloud argued toward Leon. But Leon didn't listen to him after a minute of silence the tow swordsmen went at it. Only Cloud could do it watch and worry for Leon._

_: End of Dream Sequence:_

Cloud uncurled his body and got up from his bed than started to walk to Leon's room. Right now he wanted him to be by his side, no he need him to be by his side. He made Cloud feel safe even though they just met, it was just a gut feeling that he had. Cloud sort of sneaked into Leon's room than he found himself starring at Leon's very well built body

The only thought that came to cloud was ' OMFG!! He like a fucking god!'

He gathered his composure before sat at Leon bedside and whispered "Leon?"

"Umm. What is it?" Leon asked groggily.

"Can I sleep with you?? Ever since the encounter with Sephiroth today I don't feel safe anymore." He answered.

" Of Course Cloud." Leon answered while scooted over so cloud can lay down.

Cloud smile and laid next to Leon kin of cuddling to him. Leon smiled at his action he could help it Cloud was just so cute. Than sleep took out both males.

The next day Leon woke up at 5:30 in the morning 30 minutes early than the time he put his alarm clock on. It's always been like that for him, waking up in the morning earlier than usual. Since this school is way different than his last one hopefully he can adjust to it, but in his opinion he liked it better this way so he can get away from the people that pasteurized him all of his life. This was his and his parents' choice to send him here, and he glad that he likes it better. When he looked down at Cloud, he notice that he was still kind of cuddling him in his sleep, Leon just smiled at the blonde, he couldn't help it really, the blonde is so god damn cute.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I am ubber sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I just been so busy lately and my computer got itself a virus. We just got it back so I can finally update this story.. Hopefully I can update Sephiroth's off Day soon since I have writers' block on that story**

**For the next chapter I need your ideas to make the next chapter for this story since I can't really think of anything. So please if you have any idea's people tell me. Later on I might make an AMV of this story that if I can find the right song. So can you also tell me what song might go to this fan fic.. I just need you peoples' opinion. Anyways I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this sorry in a while.. **

**Next week I am going to Europe for the rest of summer so I might not update for awhile. So the rest of this week I am doing nothing but typing fan fiction in the day and writing fan fiction at night to make up the lateness. Hopefull the fan fiction of Ronin Warriors, and Naruto will be up soon.**

**Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable **


	3. AN

Blood Rush

**A/N: For anyone who has been reading blood rush I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a year now… I've been so busy with all my other stories and all the new one that are coming.. And I have know idea what I'm gonna do next in the story I am stuck, I have no idea's flowing, I am at a writers block on this story. I did have it before but now it's gone since my Europe trip and the year of school and my lazy ass not writing enough and to much reading other fan fiction and video games and TV so anyways I just wanted to say I am sorry for not updating this story I would of updated sooner if I had an idea what's gonna go on.. all I know is that Leon and Sephiroth are gonna battle is out Final Fantasy style for Cloud that is it.. but if you want to give me some good idea where you guys want this story by all means tell me and I'll do it. You just might have to yell at me to get off my lazy ass and write or type… anyways I took this project from a friend since she had no idea what's gonna happen next and I am on the same boat with her on the same story….. so I really would need your help, either PM me or leave a review for the idea of this story… Anyways I am so sorry for not updating once again.. once I get the juices flowing with this story I'll update…**

**~Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


End file.
